A mischievous spirit: The Passion Card
by aoi mizu no tenshi
Summary: everythings back to normal, but what's this! A new card has arisen and has gained control of the other cards and has its eyes set on the card mistress and Syaoran... what's going on! - in hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

Card Captor Sakura

CCS and characters does not belong to me… although I wish I could have those clow cards… hehehe…

0000000000000000

A mischievous spirit: The Passion Card Chapter 1 0000000000000000 

" Release!"

"You've done it again, Sakura-chan" a black haired girl whispered to her friend behind some bushes as snow drops started to fall around them. The brown haired girl beside her giggled as she eyed their friend Chiharu happily watched the snowdrops floating around her.

Sakura turned to her friend and smiled happily, "I couldn't think anything to give to Chirahu, but when she told me that she really liked snowdrops… I then thought of the snow card."

Tomoyo smiled as well and lifted her camera, "It's such a wonderful day as well! I got to tape you in action yet again! It's been so long since you've used your powers."

Sakura sweat dropped at the mention of Tomoyo's well-loved hobby, but looked down at the magical key in her hands. "Aaa… it has been quite a while. But it is nice to have all this peace and quiet for a change."

Tomoyo giggled as she looked behind her friend and saw Keroberos and Syaoran fighting. Looking behind her Sakura also sweat dropped and sighed as she eyed the card guardian and her boyfriend of 2 years scream at each others faces. "Although some things just never change…" she said in a resigned voice and marched over to the two where she pinched Shaoran's ears and held the little guardian on his neck.

"Kero-chan! Syaoran! I thought the two of you promised not to fight any more!"

Syaoran blushed but glared at the little stuffed bear Sakura was holding when Kero voiced out that it was he who had started the argument. "What! You little stuffed bear… I wasn't the one who started that argument, you were!"

"Grrrr…" Sakura gritted her teeth as the two continued to verbally attack and scream at each other, a vein popping on her head, she screamed out loud causing the two to blink and look at her in shock. "Alright! I don't care who started that argument, all I want is for you to end it or else…" turning to Kero, "No sweets for you for a whole month!" and to Syaoran, "I won't go out with you for an entire month as well!"

Shocked at her announcement, the two quickly made up and chuckled nervously and told her that they were only joking around. The mistress of the clow cards could only shake her head as she watched the two while Tomoyo giggled even more as she took the entire scene on tape.

On their way home, as they passed through the park, Sakura stopped still and stared at the forest. The others noticing her abrupt action, stopped as well and stared at her. Syaroan then came close to her and held her hand, "Sakura… what's wrong?"

Blinking, Sakura then turned to her friends and to the forest before shaking her head. "Oh… it's nothing… I just thought I sensed a clow card… although that's impossible because I already collected all of the clow cards… didn't I Kero-chan?" she added the last uncertainly to her guardian.

"Aaa… you did, Sakura… don't worry, you must have been imagining things!" he told her as he tapped her head gently before moving ahead of them with Tomoyo. Syaoran on the other hand stayed with her and squeezed her hand in quiet reassurance, his brown eyes comforting her as they continued their trek back to their respective homes. Unknown to them, the soft orb glimmered behind the at the point where Sakura thought she felt a clow card, the orb brightened and transformed into a beautiful woman who was wearing a very short, and revealing dress, her lips were ruby red and her eyes gleamed mischievously as she eyed the card mistress and her boy friend. Before she completely disappeared she lifted her hands and called out softly to one card.

"Time…"

0000000000000

"Hey, the monster's back… where 'dya been, MONSTER? Have you been hanging out with that brat again?"

Sakura steamed as she entered the kitchen and glared at the brother. "I'M NOT A MONSTER!" flopping down on a chair, she blushed brick red when she saw Yukito chuckling across the table beside her brother.

"Stop teasing Sakura, Touya… you know Syaoran's not really that bad. I trust him with my little princess here." Fujitaka told his son as he affectionately rubbed the top of her head.

Sakura then stuck her tongue out to her brother and looked up and smiled sheepishly up at the father. "Evening, daddy, Yukito…"

"Hmph. I don't trust that little brat anyway." Touya grumbled as he continued to munch on his dinner.

Yukito could only shake his head at his friend's comment. "Good evening to you to, Sakura." Turning to Touya, "I don't understand what it is that you have against that little kid, he really is nice towards Sakura here and he takes care of her."

"Hmph. I still don't trust him." He grumbled as he continued to eat earning a glare from his little sister.

Touya's eyes narrowed as he eyed his sister as she ate and talked with their father and Yukito. There was something different about her… something not right… his eyes narrowed even more when he saw a soft aura surrounding his little sister, he dropped his chopsticks when he saw a hooded shadow hovering behind his sister holding an hour glass in its hand. Before he could say anything, the shadow disappeared and Yukito was already shaking his shoulders and his father and Sakura looking at him worriedly.

"Touya… what's wrong?" Sakura asked him, her eyes filled with worry.

Looking down at his food and back up to Yukito and Sakura, she smiled weakly and shook his head. "Nothing… just remembered something… _monster_."

At once, everything returned back to normal as Sakura jumped right up from her chair and yelled at him while Fujitaka chuckled and tried to calm his little daughter down, as Touya continued to eat, Yukito looked at him worriedly, his powers as Yue instantly alerting him that something was wrong. Looking across the table at a raging Sakura, he then knew that it had something to do with a certain Card mistress.

0000000000000

"Well, I'm off, now. Will you and Sakura will be alright here?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes, Daddy. Touya and I will take good care of things around here. You go right ahead and good luck on your presentation!"

Touya nodded, "A month isn't that long, we'll get by. Don't worry Dad, I'll take of this little monster here… YEOWCH!" he yelped out loud as Sakura stomped her heel on his toes.

Sakura smiled sweetly at her father who had sweat dropped at the scene and shook his head. "Just you two take care of yourselves, ok?"

"Yes!" came the duet.

Later that evening, Touya sat on the couch watching TV while Yukito sat on the floor beside the table munching on some biscuits. Sakura had already gone up and went to sleep, waiting for another few minutes, Touya then turned of the television and stared at the blank surface. Something was wrong…

Standing up, he then went up the stairs towards Sakura's room, Yukito followed behind him in curiosity. As he quietly opened the door to her room, the two of them peered inside and checked if anything was out of place. When nothing seems to be different, Touya closed the door gently and went back down with Yukito in tow.

After a while, Yukito looked at his friend, "Something's wrong… isn't it? And it's about Sakura."

Touya frowned. "Yeah. I just can't shake this feeling that something's gonna happen. A while earlier, I saw a shadow hovering behind her and I still can't stop thinking if I had just imagined it or if what I saw was true…"

Yukito then frowned, "What, exactly did you see?"

"A shadow… a hooded shadow holding an hour glass…"

Yukito's eyes widened at his response, closing his eyes, he felt his body being lifted up in the air, as a magic circle surrounded him, Touya watched quietly in awe as his friend was covered with white wings, as the light faded, Yukito was replaced with the moon guardian Yue.

"So… you saw the Time Card behind the mistress?" came Yue's deep voice.

Touya merely nodded and frowned. He had known about Sakura's role as Card Captor and Yukito as Yue… he had known for a long time, but hadn't spoken a word to his sister knowing that it would just worry her. But it seems that he had captured the trust of the moon guardian that allows the other to transform at will even in front of him.

"It that bad?" came his soft question, he may tease Sakura a lot, but he was immensely watchful and protective of her.

"That I cannot tell you. I cannot sense the clow cards power or anything amiss. In fact, if anything was wrong, it would be the mistress who would be able to detect it first."

"So, I don't need to worry about what I saw earlier?"

"We'll have to wait and see what happens."

Upstairs in Sakura's room, a soft glow came from Sakura's desk and lifted it, unlocking the book that contained the cards. The time card then floated from the sealed book and unsealed before the sleeping card mistress, lifting the hour glass in its hands, sands from the glass floated and covered the young girl while half of it went out of her window and went directly straight into the house of another sleeping person. After covering the two of them, the time card changed back into its original form and laid quietly inside the clow book without anyone noticing the changes that had happened.

000000000000000

**RINNNGGGG**

Bolting up from her bed, Sakura wailed out loud, "I'm gonna be late for school!" Jumping from her bed, Sakura hurried to get her towel and stopped short, looking at the mirror in front of her, her eyes widened the towel in her hands dropping down on the floor as her scream reverberated in the entire house echoing that one from another person living at the other side of town.

Keroberos jumped up from his bed in shock and stared at Sakura while footsteps pounded outside her room and her door slammed open as Touya barged in.

"What's going on!" he yelled as he opened her door, staring at his sister, he stopped short at the sight before him. Yukito skidded beside him and gasped, "What happened…" trailing off, Yukito could only stand and stare along with everyone else.

To be continued….

000000000000000

AN: wheee! My first CCS story! This was supposed to be a one-shot… but it got too long so… this is gonna be a lemon but me not post the lemon chapters here, you can either go to my website or to for the full version! Hope you like it! Revies minna!

Ja ne!

Aoi-chan


	2. Chapter 2

0000000000000000

A mischievous spirit: The Passion Card Chapter 2 

0000000000000000

Touya scratched his head as he continued to stare at his sister… or at least who was supposed to be his sister. After the initial shock at seeing her earlier, Touya then stared at the floating stuffed bear and knew that it held no answers to what had happened to his little sister, now, not so little anymore. Swallowing his shock, he told her to get a bath and that they'll talk about it during breakfast.

Climbing up their attic, the rummaged through their old things and found exactly what he was looking for. Placing the things on her bed, he went down and waited for her to come down. He couldn't help but stare along with Yukito as she came down almost an hour later with the stuffed bear in tow.

They were now all in the living room after Touya decided that they were not to go to school today to fix this mess, Yukito also decided not to go to school to help them. Looking across the room, his eyes looked at her from head to foot. The little monster he had so very many times teased had turned into a very beautiful young lady, he could almost guess that she was almost the same age as he and Yukito. Her short hair had now cascaded down her back in rich chocolate waves and she was about the same height of Yukito. He smiled mentally, he knew that she would grow up like this, had pictured it a lot of times especially when he teased her, but what he didn't realize was that she would actually turn out like this… he always pictured her as his little sister, a little girl he could always protect, tease and annoy. He sighed as he took in his sister's appearance, she was now wearing their mother's old clothes… maybe, this was what their mother really looked like when she was younger.

Sakura fingered the dress she was wearing, she knew it belonged to her mother, she smiled sadly at the memory. How she wished she could see her mother…

"Oi… brat."

Sakura slowly turned and looked at her brother and Yukito. She sighed and sat down, it had been quite a shock on her when she woke up to find herself in this situation. She had grown… literally, almost up to the point where she looked as if she was about Touya and Yukito's age. Looking at her brother, she knew that he would demand an explanation to this. Glancing at Kero sitting beside her, Sakura sighed yet again… how on earth was she going to explain this to her brother?

"What's going on, Sakura? Nobody can turn six years older over night, and what's with that flying, talking stuffed bear?"

Before Sakura could answer him, the bell on the door rang, catching everyone's attention. Yukito stood up, "I'll get the door…"

Sakura stood up and looked worriedly at her brother, Touya stood up as well, noticing the frightened and anxious look in her emerald green eyes as well as the stuffed bear that floated beside her in a defensive pose. Looking towards the door, Touya noticed two sets of footsteps re-entering the living room. As Yukito entered the room, he smiled ruefully at all of them.

"It seems that Sakura-chan isn't the only one who has this problem…" he told them in an almost amused tone. As he spoke, another person entered the room. He was just as tall as Touya, with light brown hair and glittering brown eyes to match. He was very striking in appearance and Sakura gasped when she looked at him closely.

"Shaoran!"

Shaoran gaped at the beauty who said his name and was standing by the window. He stared at her continuously before he recognized the young lady before him.

"Sakura?"

Sakura blushed lightly before hurrying up to him, she faced him with her hands clasped together on her chest, her green eyes wide with surprise. "You too?"

Syaoran could only nod at her question, looking at everyone in the room, he exchanged glares with Sakura's older brother.

Touya glared at the gaki he had so many time hated. The very person who took away his little Sakura. He gritted his teeth, the brat looked good, almost too good looking for his Sakura.

"Explanations please?" he said sarcastically as he continued to glared at the young man holding his sister's hand and was now sitting directly before them.

Syaoran held Sakura's hand tighter when she squirmed uncomfortably beside him at her brother's penetrating gaze. She smiled ruefully at the young man sitting beside her before facing her brother.

"Anou… Touya-niisan… I… errr…." Turning to the stuffed bear sitting at her other side, he hissed down at Kero, "Help me, Kero!"

The sun guardian sweat dropped at Sakura's words before floating up on air and transformed in a bright light, replacing his cute bear form into a huge lion. Sitting beside his mistress, Kero faced Touya and looked at Yukito.

"Aren't you gonna help Sakura with this, Yue?"

At his words, Yukito also transformed into the moon guardian Yue. Standing beside Touya, he looked back at Kero and Sakura, awaiting for her command.

Kero only shook his head and faced the elder Kinomoto. "Your sister Sakura has been chosen as the mistress of the Clow Cards. The Clow cards are magical cards created by Clow Reed hundreds of years ago. I, Keroberos, am the Sun guardian and is responsible for choosing the next card master after Clow Reeds death. Yue, there, is the moon guardian responsible for proclaiming the Cards new master and is reincarnated in the form of Yukito. Since we are a part of the clow cards as well, the Cards master becomes our master as well… and Sakura has been chosen by both me, Yue and has passed the test placed upon her by Clow Reed himself… and hence our existence here with your sister."

Touya nodded, "I already know that a long time ago." He told them, much to the shock of others except Yue. Before Sakura could sputter her question he held up his hands and explained.

"I noticed a long time ago. When you kept disappearing at night, the strange things happening and with you at the site always. When you always used that spirit that looked like you to try to fool me…" he said as he eyed pointedly at Sakura as she blushed sheepishly at the mention of the mirror card.

"I've always noticed. And I couldn't help worrying as well, but I couldn't go straight to you because I know that you would someday tell me by your own self. What I want to know right now, is what has happened to you and that brat?"

A vein popped at Syaoran's head at the word 'brat', he gritted his teeth but abstained from moving by Sakura's voice. "I'm really sorry I kept this from you… but I was worried that you would get in trouble if you knew… as for this situation… I really don't understand what's going on…"

"Touya mentioned last night that he had seen the Time Card hovering behind you last night, mistress."

All heads turned to Yue who looked directly at her, Sakura frowned, "How…"

"I also knew that Yukito and Yue are one a long time ago. Remember when I had to give my power to him to prevent him from disappearing?" At Sakura's nod and wide eyed gaze.

Sakura blushed, "So, you knew a long time ago what was already happening?"

"Yes."

"What about the time card?" Kero asked him

Touya looked at the lion beside his sister. "I just saw a hooded figure last night holding a hourglass hovering behind her, it disappeared quickly."

Sakura looked uncertainly at Kero. "Kero-chan? What's going on?"

"Hnnn… I think that you should get the cards, Sakura…"

As Sakura took out all the cards, she held the Time card in her hand. "I can't feel anything wrong with him… and besides, the time cards power is to stop time…"

"Or to return it back for twenty-four hours, not change us 6 years older." Added Syaoran

"I know… but if your brother saw the Time cards hovering behind you, then there might be a big chance that it was the one that had transformed the two of you. Why don't you give it a try, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded. Standing up, she took the key in her hands and started the incantation…

"Oh key that conceals the power of my star, reveal your true nature to me! By my power, I command you… Release!"

At her words, the small key necklace in her hand transformed into a staff that became the key for the Sakura cards.

Flipping the time cards in the air, she summoned the time spirit with the next incantation.

"I summon you to aid me and undo what has been done, return us back to the way we were! Time!"

As the power summoned the spirit of the time card, Sakura and Syaoran were disheartened to see that nothing had changed. The were still in their teen forms and the time card had not followed it's mistress' call, instead, the time card floated in the air before disappearing in front of them.

"What!" Kero stood in complete shock, just like all the others.

"The time card disappeared… but that can't be…" Sakura whispered as she fell to her knees in shock.

Yue turned his head towards the window. "This is not, Clow Reeds work, I can't feel him… this is done by someone, or something else."

"But who could have the power over the cards except Sakura and Clow Reed? Even Clow Reed doesn't hold any power over the cards since they all have been turned into Sakura cards… this doesn't make any sense…" Kero told him.

"Kero! We have to find a way to reverse this! Syaoran and I can't go to school like this!" Sakura wailed

Touya watched the entire scene quietly and sighed. Standing up, he stretched his arms over his head and yawned that caught everyone's attention.

"Alright. This is what we'll do… until you find a way to reverse this spell, and you'd better, or else we're gonna be in big trouble with dad until he comes home, until then, you're not going to go to school. Yuki and I will pass by your school tomorrow and tell them that you're sick and that you can't go to school."

"Wait! What about Syaoran? He can't go to school in this condition as well!"

Touya glared at the Chinese young man, who returned his glare as well. "Don't worry Sakura, I'll tell Wei to go to school and tell them that I had to go back home for a while because of an emergency."

Sakura nibbled her lower lip and sighed as she stood up… "Alright, then that's settled. We have to find out what's going on here, Kero!"

"Right!"

To Be continued…

000000000000

AN: revies?

Aoi-chan


	3. Chapter 3

0000000000000000

A mischievous spirit: The Passion Card Chapter 3 0000000000000000 

"AAAAAA!"

"Sakura-chan… are you alright?" Tomoyo looked at her friend who had grown 6 years overnight with worry.

It had been two weeks now since two of her closest friends had changed, and they still haven't found out the reason to their transformation. She had been surprised and thrilled at the same time when she had first seen Sakura in this form, she had always thought that her young friend and cousin was so adorably cute, but she had no idea that she could turn out like this in six years time. Today, they were inside the Kinemoto residence, Touya and Yukito were still in school and won't be back until a few more hours, and the card mistress' temper has almost reached its limit.

"I don't understand! Why can't we find the Time card!"

Tomoyo could only smile sadly at her friend. When Sakura scooted closer to her and lowered her voice, her eyes widened at her friend.

"Tomoyo-chan… why is Syaoran ignoring me these past few days?"

Tomoyo could only chuckle in response and patted her friend in return. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan… he's just making sure that nothing happens to you…"

Sakura shook her head, her long tresses flowing in rich creamy waves. Behind her, Syaoran stared at her in longing, a look that didn't go unnoticed by Tomoyo.

"Trust me, Sakura-chan… he cares about you. Hnnn… tell me, what exactly do you feel when Syaoran's around you?"

A slight blush covered her friend's cheeks, "Why do you ask that, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Because, if I'm not mistaken, Syaoran feels the same for you… he's only distancing himself to make sure that your brother won't find a way to rip him from limb to limb…"

Sakura turned red at Tomoyo's words and knew exactly what she meant. Though at the age of 14, they were already well aware of what sexual attraction means, especially now. For the past few days, aside from the fact that they were looking for a way to remove the power of time cards over them, the two of them have found some of their spare time to actually indulge their curiosity for one another. Along with a few… unbelievable kisses.

"Syaoran wouldn't be able to do anything especially with Touya watching his every move." The two girls giggled at her response. At that same instant, Sakura's head snapped up and stared at the direction of her room.

Syaoran noticed her reaction and looked at the direction she was looking. Furrowing his brows, he turned and looked directly into her eyes, sensing the same this that she was feeling at that same time.

"Do you sense a clow card, Sakura?" he asked her quietly and saw her nod slowly as she stood up quietly with Kero beside her

"It's the time card…" Kero whispered, and ever so softly she summoning her staff and went up the stairs behind Syaoran quietly. As he opened the door to her room, he readied his sword and entered with Sakura in tow, but just as she entered, the door slammed shut behind her. Yelping in surprise, Sakura pounded on her door, "Tomoyo, Kero-chan! Are you alright!"

Tomoyo gasped as the door shut in front of her. She had been following the two in front of her with her ever ready camera in her hands, ready to take the action in her camera when Sakura's door shut in her face.

"Sakura? Li? Are you two alright in there?" she called out worriedly

"Yes! But please call my brother and tell them what's going on! We can't get out, the room's sealed tight!" came Sakura's voice

"Sakura! What's going on!" Kero called out, already worried for her safety after sensing the rest of the cards come to life.

"Kero! The other cards are moving against us!" came her panicked voice

"Hold on, Sakura!" he yelled as he breathed fire right to the wall to no avail.

"Sakura! The shield card is protecting the door and it seems that the lock card is responsible for locking you in!" he called back

"I know! Kero-chan… there's another card in here…"

"What card is it, Sakura? Sakura? Sakura!" Kero yelled and started to worry when Sakura no longer answered him and there was just complete silence from the room, he couldn't even here anything from Li as well.

"Li! What's going on! Hey!"

Turning towards the stairs, he watched as Sakura's brother pounded up the stairs with Yue and Tomoyo behind him.

"What happened!" Touya barked as he skidded to a halt beside the fully transformed lion.

"I don't know. The cards suddenly turned against Sakura and trapped her within her room with that Chinese gaki!" he said

Yue released one arrow only to have it disintegrated. "I don't understand… the cards have warmed up and trusted the mistress… why are they going up against her now? They usually only want the best for their mistress… they wouldn't want to put her in any harm..."

Tomoyo blinked and gasped as each information sunk in catching everyone attention. "Maybe that's what's happening…maybe they're doing this _for_ Sakura and Li-kun"

"What! Why on earth would…" Kero trailed off and a dull shade of red covered his furry face.

Yue stared at the lion and understood the blush that covered the other guardians face and remembered exactly what the other was thinking.

"What!" Touya looked at one to the other, "what's going on!"

"I just remembered that there was one card that Clow reed created… a very mischievous card that played on two peoples emotions… well not exactly play with them… more likely, heightened them…" Kero said

Touya's eyes narrowed, "Define heightened…"

"AA…errr…"

"What's the name of this card?" Touya barked back at them

Touya stopped short and stared at the moon guardian's answer before Tomoyo's voice wafted over to them.

"Oh dear… I think that's the reason why Sakura and Li have been transformed to the way they are right now." she whispered in shock with her hands covering her mouth

"The card needs them to be in this form so that it can act its magic on them, work on their emotions…"Yue told them all quietly as he trained one more arrow at the door.

Touya looked at everyone with him and felt panic claw up his belly.

"SAKURA!"

0000000000000000000

Li held his sword higher in a defensive pose with Sakura behind him. Inching back towards the door, he listened to the conversation of Sakura with the stuffed bear outside as she continued to try to unlock the door.

"Sakura… Sakura!" he whispered all the while not keeping his eyes of the two spirits before him.

Sakura then turned to him and stood still as she saw the spirit of the two cards before them. The light and the dark card stood floating on each on the other side of a bright light. The light then transformed into a spirit of a clow card who stood giggling uncontrollably at the two standing in front of her.

"What do you want!" Li asked the unknown spirit.

The spirit only smiled before lifting its hands and a bright light engulfed all of them. As the light dissipated, Sakura and Li were surprised when both the light and dark card held each of them, restraining them.

Starting to feel scared, both of them struggled to no avail.

"What's going on! Light… Dark!" Sakura asked the cards that held them as tears pooled in her eyes in frustration.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Li yelled as he continued to struggle against dark's hold. Having trouble with the kid turned teen. Looking at the mysterious spirit for help, the spirit tilted its hand and summoned two more cards from the book. Before any of them could react, the power card materialized as well as the silent card. Coming close to the Chinese teen, the power card easily held him with the dark card and the silent card spread its power within the room and blocked out the sounds of the people trying to open the door outside, but not before they heard the name of the card responsible for all of their problems.

Passion.

To be continued….

0000000000000000000

AN: hehehe! Me feeling inspireddd! Hope you like this chappie! Enjoy! Ja ne! Don't forget the revies!

Aoi-chan


	4. Chapter 4

AN: CCS do not belong to me…and WARNING! This is a lemon story, but I'm not going to post the full version here. You can go to either or my yahoo groups to see the full version. Ja ne!

0000000000000000

A mischievous spirit: The Passion Card Chapter 4 0000000000000000 

Deep in the dark, two bodies moved in sweet rhythm… the air around them wafted with the scent of their combined scents as a spirit floated watching them contentedly.

Her magic working around the two lovers.

Time passed as Li continued to please and make his lover mewl for him, pleading him. Enjoying the responses that she was giving to him, and him alone. Spreading her thighs wide, he looked deep within her eyes before he joined their bodies in one swift thrust, enjoying the way she called his name.

The chinese young man gritted his teeth to maintain his control, but when the woman beneath him locked her limbs around him and felt her muscles clench around in with such seductive strength, he let himself go and join her, biting her neck as his release surged through him.

Completing them.

Throwing her head back, Sakura watched as the Passion Card smiled its approval and return each of the cards back to their usual place. Closing her eyes as Li collapsed on top of her she wrapped her arms around him and unconsciously voiced out the incantation to transform the card.

"Discard your past appearance… and transform, as your new master… I command you…"

At her soft whispered voice, the passion card closed its eyes and returned into its card form, into a sakura card, and floated softly down towards the sealed book.

As everything quieted down, a soft mist surrounded the two bodies on the bed before disappearing and leaving the two slumbering side by side.

Downstairs, Touya gritted his teeth as the final sounds of movement quieted down from above. He sighed and leaned his head back on the back of the sofa. Beside him stood floating was the form of Yue and across him sat Tomoyo and Keroberos. He had always protected his little sister from almost anything… but today… there wasn't much he could do to stop what had happened between her and that Chinese brat. Deep inside he knew that Li would protect his Sakura always, even with Kero and Yue around, he would be always be there for her, and he was grateful for that… but, he still couldn't help feeling a bit pissed off that Sakura wasn't his little Sakura anymore. A long time ago, with one look at Li, he knew that he would become the very person who would take away his little sister from him. He sighed audibly, his mind wandering back to the scene that had greeted them when Yue had managed to subdue the power of the lock card.

"Alright! Way to go, Yue!" Kero cheered as a bright light transformed the spirit of the card before them. As the card returned to its card state, Touya hurried and slammed the door open only to stand dumbstruck at the scene unfolding before his eyes. He dimly heard Tomoyo and Kero's gasp but all he could mostly hear was the rush of blood on his head. He yelled out loud to try to stop what was happening only to be thrown back on the wall behind him.

Yue hurried to help him while Kero tried to enter, only to end up with the same results.

"It's the shield card. It's trying to prevent us from entering." He told them

Touya swore darkly. "How many damned cards are there anyway!" At Yue's answer he only swore again.

"Sakura! Sakura! Damn it!" he gritted his teeth and tried to punch the invisible barrier only to have his hands stopped by Yue's hand.

"Let go! I have to help Sakura!"

Kero stood beside him and growled. "No matter how many times you punch it or do something to force yourself to enter, you'll only end up with the same results. The only way we can defeat that card is through the sword card… and the sword card is in there with them."

"If that Chinese gaki ever touches her… I'll…"

Tomoyo looked at him and back to the two people inside who are totally oblivious to them. "You can't blame Li-kun to what may happen today… from the looks of it, they're under the power of that card… and besides, he would never want to do anything that would hurt Sakura…"

Sakura's older brother swore fiercely before collapsing on the floor still held by Yue. Their eyes glued to the scene before them. The Dark card along with strength held the Chinese teen with ease while the beautiful card mistress was being held in place by the light card. The unknown spirit then smiled and opened her hands moving close to the card mistress.

"The cards have told me how much you've taken good care of them, how much you've made them happy… and with their happiness, I awoke to give you your happiness, mistress."

Sakura's eyes widened at the spirit's words and gasped. "What do you mean?"

The card spirit merely smiled and placed one of her hands on Sakura's chest. "I will teach you pleasure, my dear mistress…"

Syaoran merely thrashed even wilder upon hearing the spirit's soft words and the card mistress' eyes slowly drift down and her body fall slack.

"Sakura! Wake up! Sakura!"

The spirit straightened and watched the card mistress open her eyes. Her usually bright green eyes were now glassy, as is she was in a daze. She smiled… moving back from the card mistress, she motioned for the light card to release her. Looking towards the Chinese teen, she motioned for the dark and strength card to release him. As soon as he was free, he hurried towards Sakura and grabbed both of her arms and shook her slightly.

"Sakura! Sakura, look at me!"

Looking up, Sakura tilted her head and regarded the boy in front of her closely… a strange feeling gathering at the pit of her stomach. Lifting her hands, she placed them on his face. His expression turned mutinous as he stared into Sakura's glassy eyes. Turning his head, he glared at the spirit behind him who was smiling at them.

"What did you do to her!" he yelled

The spirit merely smiled and nodded towards the mistress. Looking back at Sakura, he was surprised when the girl in his arms tightened her hold on his face and placed her lips softly on his own. Too shocked to move, Syaoran dropped his sword and stared at the girl kissing him.

He was also surprised when he felt something inside him stir, moving back a bit, Sakura looked at him moved one of her hands to his hair and tugged softly in demand. Completely losing his train of thought as the card's magic now worked on him, he lifted his own hands and gripped her neck slowly and his other hand placed at the small of her back and pushed her gently towards his body. Lowering his head, he closed his eyes and took her lips softly in a gentle kiss.

The passion card then smiled as she watched the two teens wrapped in each others arms, "And now… you shall know what passion is…"

Tomoyo flushed brick red when she saw Li tug Sakura close to his body and kiss her thoroughly. Yue then closed his eyes and helped Sakura's brother to stand.

"There is nothing more we can do here… all we can now do is wait for this to end…" came his deep voice

Kero looked at Yue and nodded, using his head he gently urged Tomoyo down the stairs.

"By then, the passion card's power would have stopped…" Kero told them as they made their way down followed closely by Touya and Yue.

Tomoyo stared at the open door and sighed. "Please take good care of her, Syaoran-kun…" she whispered before following the rest downstairs.

000000000

AN: Well! Sorry if it took me this long to update… I had a lot of trouble here at home.. I guess I just can't find the time to finish or start continuing with all of my stories. Family problems and it's eating all of my inspiration up/sob Anywies I hope you guys like this chapter! Please tell me what you think okie? I promise I'll try to work on the next chapter as soon as I can… maybe it will be the last chapter… I'm not sure… Full version of this story is going to be posted at my yahoo groups or or whichever comes first! Ja ne! Remember to review minna!

Aoi-chan


End file.
